


Second Chances

by scd



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:11:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scd/pseuds/scd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Embry is a bad boy who has no desire to imprint. When he does, he'll have to deal with his bad boy past. Kaylee is a good girl who is searching for acceptance. When she meets Embry, will she be the one with acceptance issues?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chances

Prologue:   
Tears ran down my face as I sat down on the edge of my bed. I tried to forget them like Mom said I should, but it was hard. Their taunts and laughter echoed through my mind. Fat. Ugly. No guy would ever ask you out. More laughter. My silent tears soon turned to sobs. It wasn’t fair. What had I ever done to them to make them bully me?   
I tried to stay quiet as I didn’t want to worry Mom. A knock on the door startled me and I quickly brushed away my tears. I looked up as my mom entered the room. Looking glumly down at my hands again, I felt my mom sit down next to me.   
“What happened, sweetie?” she asked.  
“They were teasing me again,” I said. Despite my efforts, the tears continued to flow.  
“Oh, honey, I’m sorry.”  
“It’s okay, I mean … I ignored them, so they didn’t say as much, but it still hurt.”  
Mom put her arm around me as tears flowed down my face.   
“Mom … do you think, you know I’ll find a guy that will want me for me?”  
“Your dad likes me for me, and I know other women of our size that have found men.” Mom sighed. “One day, you’ll find a man that will love you for you, I’m sure of it.”  
I nodded, hoping that Mom was right. I leaned into her side as she held me while I cried.  
Eight years later:   
“Yes, I’m almost there, Mom,” I said as I turned on my car. “I just stopped to get something to eat and I’m sure I’m close to the apartments.”  
“Okay, sweetie,” Mom said. “Call me when you get there.”  
“I will, Mom. Love you.”  
“Love you too, dear.”  
I hung up my phone and pulled out my directions to the apartments. I pulled out of the parking lot to drive down the road that led to my new home.   
I bit my lip as I glanced at the paper in my hand. Where in the world was this apartment complex? My eyes scanned the road, looking for the place I’d call home while I got my graduate degree. My eyes fell on large white buildings with Harrison Tower Apartments. I pulled into the small apartment complex and found a spot near the leasing office, I walked into the small building.  
“Can I help you?” an older, balding man asked me while he sat behind a desk.   
“Hi, I’m a student at the university, and I’m here to check in. We … we talked on the phone,” I explained.  
“Name?” the man asked.  
“Kaylee Lyon,” I replied.   
“You’ll be in apartment 124, which is here,” he said, pulling out the map and marking the spot. “I’ll need you to sign a couple of things.”  
I nodded as I signed the big stack of papers.   
“Here are your keys,” the man said after everything was signed and dated. “Your roommate already arrived.”  
Roommate, joy, I thought sarcastically. After dealing with roommates throughout my undergrad, I’d hoped that I could have a place to myself, but sharing an apartment with collage assigned roommate was the only choice I had from my scholarship. Any roommates I’d had weren’t friendly and were more of the partying type. I tolerated them, but barely. I hope that this year would be different since we were both living off campus and not just spending daddy’s money for a year or two either.   
Sighing, I returned to my car to drive to the apartment that was marked on the other side of the leasing office. I pulled into a parking spot near the apartment. Grabbing a small suitcase, I walked to 124 and opened the door. I closed the door and looked around just as a red-headed girl stepped out of a room that was off the hall way.  
She was gorgeous, with her long, copper hair, clear skin, and petite body. Immediately I felt self-conscious of my size 20 body. She’d most likely be judgmental and complain about being a few pounds ‘over weight’. Anxiety filled me at the thought of us living together for a year. I doubt she would say anything mean to my face, like those horrible girls did in middle and high school, but would be side comments or overheard conversations.   
I pushed those thoughts out of my mind. I didn’t know her, so there was hope, not much of it though.   
“Hi, you must be my roommate,” she said as she walked, more like glided toward me. She gave me a warm smile, which made me feel a little better. “I hope you don’t mind, but I already claimed a room.”  
“Oh, that’s fine,” I told her. “I’m Kaylee.”  
“I’m Renesmee, but call me Ness or Nessie.” I shook her hand, which felt a little warmer than normal. “Do you need help unloading?”  
“Uh, sure, that is if you aren’t too busy unloading your things.”  
“My family helped me with that earlier,” she explained as we stepped outside and walked to my car.   
“That must be nice. My parents couldn’t make it.”  
“They’re great, although I’m glad to be getting away from them for a bit,” she explained.  
“Oh?” I asked.  
“Yeah. My brother and I were adopted along with my other foster siblings. I’m the youngest, so they’re very protective of me.”  
“Must be nice though, I’m an only child.”  
“I could say the same,” she countered as we stepped up next to my car.  
“It was lonely at times.” I shrugged.   
I unlocked the back of the trunk to show the many boxes (most of which were filled with books) that took up a great deal of space. I wasn’t looking forward to lugging them into the apartment, but at least we’d get it done faster between the two of us.   
“Man, what do you have in these boxes?” Ness asked as we carried the first boxes in.  
“A lot of books,” I said. “I couldn’t leave without them.”  
“I know how that is.”  
Within the hour, we moved all of my belongings into my room. Nessie moved to her room to let me unpack claiming she needed to do the same. I unpacked all of the essential items before moving to the boxes of books and items to put around the room. I worked for a couple of hours before Nessie stuck her head into my room.   
“Hey, I’m going to order pizza. You want some?” she asked.  
“Oh, sure,” I said. “I’ll help pay for it.”  
“You can get it next time, rommie.” She smiled enthusiastically at me before withdrawing from my room.   
I smiled as I put a few more things away before going out into the living room. Nessie had a radio turned on while she sat on the couch texting someone. When she saw me sit on the couch, she put her phone in her pocket.  
“I hate moving,” I muttered.  
“Oh, me too,” she agreed. “So, what’s your major?”  
“Masters in accounting,” I said. “And yours?”  
“I’m thinking nursing,” she admitted. “Not sure though, so far I’m undeclared so I’m going to get a few basic classes out of the way.”  
“I’m guess this is your first year of college?” She nodded. “Why aren’t you staying on campus then?”  
“My parents didn’t want me staying in a dorm. They thought I’d get caught up in the college experience of drinking and boys.” She rolled her eyes.  
“I don’t miss those days.” She raised an eyebrow at me. “Not that I’m a partier or anything, I’m way into my studies, but I had roommates that would come home drunk at three in the morning on a weeknight, so irritating.”  
“My boyfriend’s friend is like that. He’s a bit of man-whore.”   
“Those are the worst in college.” I folded my arms.  
“If you don’t mind me asking, what nationality are you? My boyfriend is Quileute.”  
“Oh, small world, I’m quarter Quileute. I visit my grandma there every year.”  
“Really, wow. I wonder how come we didn’t run into each other,” she said, beaming. “I spend a lot of time on the reservation and at the beach.”  
“I love the beach there.”  
A knock on the door interrupted our conversation. Ness jumped up to get the pizza while I found some plates that Ness had brought with her. They were nice, nicer than the dollar store plates I brought. We ate, talking about La Push while I told her what it was like growing up on a reservation in Oklahoma. I got the impression that she had a sheltered childhood. We cleaned up our plates and I yawned loudly, realizing how late it was. I’d had a long day of driving and unpacking.   
“It’s late,” I said. “I’d better get to bed since there is a lot of unpacking to do tomorrow.”  
“Me too,” Ness said as we walked down the hall. “Night, Kaylee.”  
“Good night.”  
I smiled at her before walking into my bathroom for a hot shower. Maybe I could get a close friend this year, I thought. Before bed, I called Mom.  
“Hey, sweetie. I was wondering when you’d call me,” she said. “How is your apartment? Do you like your roommate?”  
“The apartment’s fine. It’s much bigger than the dorm, of course,” I told her. “So far, I really enjoy my roommate. She’s really nice.”  
“Good. What’s she like?”  
“Well, she’s adopted and has a lot of other adopted siblings. Her dad is a doctor and she’s undecided what career she wants. She bought us pizza and we spent most of the time talking, Mom.”  
“Oh, good, sweetie.” I could hear her smile through the phone.  
I yawned widely.   
“I’d better get to bed,” I told Mom.   
“Get some rest. Call me tomorrow.”  
“I will. Night.”  
“Night.”  
I hung up the phone, and crawled into bed. I fell asleep the moment my head hit the pillow.

Embry’s point of view:  
“I’m not going to get drinks with you at some bar, Embry,” Jacob complained.  
“Oh, come on, man,” I said, punching his arm. “New city, new girls.”  
“You know that I’ve never been into the kind of thing.” Jacob frowned at me.  
“I swear, I wish you hadn’t imprinted until you got to live a little.”  
“I wish you had an imprint so you wouldn’t keep asking me to do things I won’t do,” Jacob shot back.  
“Man, you are stubborn.”  
“When you do imprint, I hope your past doesn’t catch up with you.”  
“Like I’d ever imprint,” I muttered.  
“Some day.”  
I snorted while putting my shoes on.   
“I’ll see you later,” I grumbled as I grabbed my keys.  
“Later.”  
I made my way to my car to drive to the nearest club. I soon found one and parked my car. Walking into the bar, my eyes scanned for a girl to talk to, and more importantly, take home. A few girls noticed me (who wouldn’t notice a guy like me?), but they weren’t who I was looking for. I wanted her to be perfect, a girl who had a great body who didn’t want anything long term.   
I ordered a beer while leaning against the bar, my eyes still searching. After few sips of my beer, my eyes landed on her. She too seemed to be searching, and she had to the hottest girl there. Her long legs were shown off in a tight, short dress. They were begging to wrapped around my waist. Our eyes met, and I grinned at her.  
She grinned back as she nodded her head toward the exit. I quickly paid my bill, and followed the beautiful women out to her car. That night was spent with no talking as I screwed her in every surface of her apartment. The next morning, I left feeling sated. If this was to become the norm, then I definitely made the right choice in moving.

Please review!


End file.
